Into the Depths
by Jubbi-of-Shibusen
Summary: What if the battle of wave ended differently, what if Naruto was injured too badly for the Kyubbi to handle alone, find out what happens.
1. Raging tides and Demon's Roar

I do not own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean

"Normal speaking"

_"Naruto channelling Kyubbi's chakra"_

Jutsu's will be translated if possible

'Thoughts'

_"Davy Jones speech"_

_'Davy Jones thoughts'_

**"Summons or Bijou speaking"**

**'Summons or Bijou thinking'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The land of waves Unamed bridge..._**

Sakura stood next to Tazuna as they both shook as they were bathed in the killing intent of one Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the mist, master of the silent killing technique and the wielder of the Kubriki Hocho, which is better known as the Executioners Blade who was currently fighting Konoha's own Kakashi Hakate, the wielder of one thousand Jutsu. Further back along the bridge a ice dome stood suspended hovering over the tarmac trapped within it stood Sasuke Uchiha heir of the Sharingan, who hasn't yet been able to unlock his bloodline. and Konoha's resident human sacrifice Naruto Uzumaki.

Haku stood in the mirrors as his voice echoed within the dome "You cannot win this fight, you will fail Zabuza-sama will defeat your Sensei." Sasuke chuckled "I am an Uchiha, we are unbeatable" at this Naruto snorted 'Except by a member of your own clan' he sniggered to himself the fox inside him agreed **'Correct child but that what the Sharingan does to the main Uchiha family, it drives them mad' **Naruto lay on the ground exhausted as Sasuke had used his Shadow Clones to find out Haku's movements and as Haku began to throw a handful of Senbon at Naruto as Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain. Nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke was in front of him blocking the senbon "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke turned flinching his voice barely heard "I d-don't know, my body moved on it's own" at that he sank to his knees and collapsed forward, now put in a death like state. But sadly Naruto didn't know that and he snapped. A cloud of ominous red chakra poured from his pores and wrapped around him like a cloak his hair spiked further, his scars widened and his canines sharpened and his once ocean blue eyes has changed to a deep bloody crimson. _"I'm going to kill you!"_ He lunged at the mirrors of ice and began to shatter them one by one.

At the other end of the bridge Zabuza and Kakashi paused as the killing intent poured off Naruto 'Has the kyubbi taken over?' Kakashi wondered worriedly as Zabuza thought 'What killing intent, maybe that blonde brat wasn't to bad after all' he flinched due to the damage he had taken, he'd lost feeling in both arms and was bleeding shouted to his oppenent "Hey Zabuza! How about one last attack?" "Your on Scarecrow" They both waited patiently.

Back in the dome Naruto had punched through the last mirror and had grabbed the false Hunter nin and was punching the mask which was slowly cracking before falling to the ground and revealing Haku _"You?"_ Naruto asked as his eyes were now a light purplish colour _"Haku, why?"_ His voice sounded almost pleading as he returned to normal. "I wanted to help Zabuza-sama, after all I am his tool" Haku replied with a smile "And now I am a broken tool for failing in my task. Naruto? I have one request that you must promise me" Naruto spoke without his mind understanding the words "Of course Haku, what is it?" Haku paused as he considered what he wanted "I want you.." He began "I want you to kill me"

This request horrified Naruto "W-w-what?" his face was a mask of terror, Haku looked Naruto in the eyes and spoke his voice tremoring slightly "You heard me N-naruto and you p-promised me, make it quick" Naruto sighed and nodded and reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a kunai and spoke softly "It's a shame Haku, if we had met under different circumstances we could have been friends" He placed the blade near Haku's neck just as he was about to move Haku looked up almost apologetic "Sorry Naruto, looks like I'm needed one last time" He punched Naruto in the gut before forming a pair of ice mirror and jump from one to the other.

As Naruto was helping Haku with his last wish Zabuza had been pinned in place by a large squad of dogs courtesy of a summon scroll, Kakashi had finished the sequence of signs as a loud chirping filled the air "Chidori!" As he ran a sense of tunnel vision impaired his vision as in a flash of blue light the fake hunter nin was blocking him from Zabuza he tried to slow down but if he stopped the technique would destabilise. As he reached the one meter mark away from his target a flash of crimson light blinded his Sharingan and he felt his hand punch through two ribcages and when the blindspots vanished from his vision his eyes widened in horror.

The mist cleared as Kakashi eased his hand from Haku and Naruto's chests, they were both still alive but Haku was barely breathing as Naruto staggered over to Haku and tried to cover the wound a clapping sound echoed over the bridge. "So the big bad demon of the mist was taken out by a pack of puppies and a group of Gennin." Gato sneered as he rested his hands on his cane surrounded by hired men "Looks like I don't have to get my men to kill you if you can die this easily. And look your tool is just as useless as you" He quipped as his men glanced over their weapons again.

Zabuza looked at the children before him and nodded looks like he failed his adopted son, even though he never admitted it to Haku, or himself for that matter. He wept silently as his tears started to dampen his bandages, he looked to Naruto and saw that he too was crying, but was also clenching and unclenching his fists "Oi brat" Zabuza started "Toss me a Kunai" Naruto looked up bewildered and tossed him the one he had in his hand. Before Naruto gave him the kunai he chewed through the bandages covering his lower face to reveal the sharp teeth, he grabbed the Kunai and spoke around it "Look after Haku brat and Keep my sword, you'll have a better use then where I'm going." He took off at a run towards Gato's men as Naruto understood what Zabuza meant. 'Fox' he thought **'Yes brat?'** 'I'm gonna need a load of chakra, I've got some stress to burn' **'on it'** as Naruto's chakra coils were flooded with the Kyubbi's chakra which sealed the hole in his chest not healing him completely just giving the illusion of being healed. He walked over to Zabuza's blade and using the kyubbi's help he lifted the blade and joined Zabuza who was quite happily proving his name.

He weaved through the dying men Zabuza hit high while he hit low blood covered him, finally after what seemed like hours of bloodshed Zabuza stabbed Gato in the head and collapsed. Naruto knelt beside him panting loudly "Kid" Zabuza whispered "Bring Haku over here I want to say goodbye properly. Naruto nodded as he plunged the Giant blade into the bridge and staggered through the blood and gore to where the body of Haku lay silent, almost sleeping he mused silently as he created two shadow clones and the three of them carried Haku over to Zabuza. "Haku I'm sorry.." he began "I never told you this but you have always been more than a tool, more than an apprentice you have been like a son to me and I am sorry I never told you.." at this Naruto began to cough loudly and noticed the blood dripping from his lips.

Inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi was freaking out his chakra wasn't working, well it was but not how it was supposed to, he chakra worked best for healing in a wide spread area and damaged small focus points instead of healing. **'Fuck the kid's coils can't can't take much stress and he's working with half a heart.' **The chakra formation ponders aloud '**let's see Kakashi hit Haku's lung which could be healed but the kid lost a lot of blood. Zabuza let's see how this goes.'** Outside Naruto was struggling to breath clearly **"OI kid you've got ten minutes tops before you collapse this body won't last you know let me take over and we shall both live."** Naruto nodded tiredly as Zabuza closed his eyes for the final time as snow began to fall. The now possessed Naruto looked to his team before creating a chain of seals and muttering **"Hidden Mist Technique"**

As the mist began to obscure Naruto from his teams view even Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't pierce the watery veil Sakura looked around timidly wondering whether they were going to be attacked again. As the inhabitants stood clustered at the mouth of the bridge, Inari ran forward on the verge of tears "Naruto-nii-san" he reached team seven before his passage was blocked by Kakashi "No Inari this is for Naruto to do by himself"

Back with Kyubbi-Naruto he was on his last legs, he held his fingers in the easily recognisable hand-sign **"Kage-bunshin" **five clones appeared they grabbed Haku's and Zabuza's bodies and removed their clothing, along with his own and sealed them along with the Kubriki Hocho and several other items into a sealing scroll which he sealed into a storage seal on Zabuza's right arm. before the clones began drawing a mass seal around Haku and Zabuza using the blood of all three of them writing on their bodies, when he finished he laid himself flat, his head touching Haku's and Zabuza's he dispelled four of the clones leaving the final clone the perform the string of eight demon hand seals before shouting **"Triple Body Demonic Rebirth Technique" **as the clones words faded their was a bright light and the crackling of lightning before a giant wave swept the transforming body into the waters below.

As the mist faded again the inhabitants of wave and Team seven stood in silence before Tazuna stepped forward and coughed nervously into his hand "I think that when this bridge is completed that we should name this bridge 'The Bridge Of Three Demons' all in favor?" To that his received response "AYE!" Shouted the people of Nami No Kuni. As team seven walked across the newly named Bridge of three demons Sakura was silent and Sasuke was brooding, Kakashi however, was different Kakashi seemed to be holding tears back. _'Sensei, what have I done?'_

**_Six miles of the coast of Kirikagura, one metre off the ocean floor_**

A body encased in ice drifted across the sea bed un-interrupted before it was stopped by a pair of figures they looked at the figure in the ice and then looked at each other before one spoke "I reckon we should take him to the Captain" The other nodded before adding "Aye, he might find this one particularly interesting" They grabbed the block of ice before seeming to sink into the sand...

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Thoughts and ideas please.<p> 


	2. Chancing upon some helpful flotsam

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

**"Demonic/deity speech"**

**_'_Demonic/deity thought'__**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Flying Dutchman, one month before the start of Dead Man's Chest<strong>_

The two man fazed through the deck carrying the slab of ice between them, the deck was quiet, a faint haunting music filled the air, from a steam organ in the bowels of the ship. The boson was on watch and he looked at the ice with disinterest before asking "What you got there?" The pair look to each other before of them speaks "We found him floating along the sea bed, thought he might interest the Captain, looks like one of those 'Ninja" The music that one filled the air stopped, and a new beat was was heard, a tap and a thunk, this repeated before the door to the Captain's cabin opened and there stood the man himself. Captain Davy Jones, the once man turned monster, collector of the souls of those who died at sea. He stepped across the deck to the ice and looked at the figure before speaking in his usual drawl. "A ninja you say? Then why bring him to me if there be nary a scratch on him?" He sighed as he turned back to his cabin, before looking back and adding "Well are you two dolts gonna stand there or are you going to bring him in to defrost?"

As the two crewmen placed the encased nin against a steam vent that led to the captains organ. "Leave us, I'll start him to defrost." He snapped at the crewmen "and close the damn door, don't let any steam leave the room" He sat at the stool and began to play.(Song from Dead-mans chest) As the music roamed across the ship, the steam filled the room, slowly melting the ice that encased Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the ice..<br>**'What is that music?'_ He wondered, his eyes couldn't open yet, he knew that much but the sound of the music was so haunting, yet sincere it seemed to resonate with him. He could feel the heat of the room through the ice, but before he could open his eyes, the music seemed to echo and slowly began to fade, then silence. He couldn't feel the cold any more, he opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape, the once metal corridors were coated in a thick layer of ice. Icicles hung from the ceiling, a thin stream of water trickled through the ice, he decided to follow the water back to it's source, he had some things to discuss with the fox. "Got to admit, this place looks a hell of a lot better than it did last time I was here."  
><strong>"That we both agree to brat"<strong> The voice echoed from the cage, a pair of crimson eyes opened and stared intently at the human, no being before it. **"So how are you enjoying your body so far?" **It asked with a slight tilt of anger to the tone. Naruto looked at the fox behind the cage bar and wondered to himself _'Why out of all the bijuu in existence, why do I have the one whose ego rivals the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans combined?'_ He shook his head as he walked up to the cage doors and answered his prisoner's question "So far I have only regained conciousness from that seal, but from what I can tell My chakra level's and control have increased since Haku was a med-nin, I also know all their attacks and weaknesses. But I also can tell that you've done something else to my body" He leveled a glare at the fox before a loud rumbling purr reverberated through the cage, the fox was laughing?

**"Very astute of you jailor, not only have I introduced the ice brat blood line to your own elemental affinities along with the eyebrow-less-nin who was severely overcompensating with that sword of his. Your water affinity is greater that the second Hokage, not to mention your wind affinity is equal to that of one of the Kazekages. However I wanted you to be stronger still so with my knowledge of bloodlines I have given you the early stages of one of Kiri's most feared bloodlines..."** The fox pressed it's maw closer to the cage and Grinned revealing it's sharp teeth **"The Shikosumyaku (Deadbone pulse), however at the moment I have only increased the density of your skeletal structure, bring me a body to add to your own and I shall bring you to your fullest potential." **Naruto sighed and nodded, saying he would think about it as the mindscape faded from sight and the music filled his senses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Captain's Cabin<strong>_

The ice that once coated Naruto fell to the floor as his body landed bonelessly onto the deck he then slowly struggled to adjust to his new body. A harsh laugh fell upon his ears "So my crew tell me you are a ninja my lad, pray tell from what village do you hail?" Jones asked as the words rolled from his tongue, Naruto gathered his thoughts before answering and pausing when he heard his voice which sounded like three voices speaking at once, which by all rights was true "I 'hail' from Konoha and Kiri" his answer gained a puzzled look from the Aquafied captain so he explained "I was born in Konoha but have gained some extras from Kiri" He smiled, showing Zabuza's shark like teeth, not noticing the tick mark over Jones' eye

"That mark of vanity is only used by one group of mist nins, the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, one of whom is a traitor and mutineer of this very vessel" Naruto looked thoughtful at this as he skimmed through some of Zabuza's memories and found, what could only be described as a walking shark, with tiny eyes before finding a name to put to the disturbing face.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" Muttered Naruto, to receive a nod from Jones before the man shook the thoughts from his head and set his eyes upon Naruto "First boy, get dressed then we shall discuss your role on my ship, but before I forget, welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, Master Uzumaki" Only to recieve a shocked look on Naruto's face 'How does he know my name?' Naruto wondered.


	3. Favour for a, Friend?

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

**"Demonic/deity speech"**

**_'_Demonic/deity thought'__**

**__I do not own Naruto or Pirate of the Caribbean __**

* * *

><p>Jones moved back to the keys of the steam organ, whose sounds reverberated throughout the ship, as Naruto unsealed what remained of Zabuza's clothing, which hung from his shorter frame as he heaved the kubrickibocho onto his back and held it there with chakra. He walked over to Jones stumbling over his feet as he grew used to his current body, he held his hands together in his trademark seal "Kage Bunshin" he muttered as four clones faded into being and started the wall walking exercise, the only thing Kakashi taught him other than teamwork.<p>

He shook his head as he moved the thought from his mind and stood a step behind Jones and quietly cleared his throat, Jones stopped playing and turned on his seat, now looking at the boy and taking a look at the blade on his back 'Aye, you'll be of some use I'm sure' he thought as he nodded approvingly and began to speak.

"Well boy, if you can handle that blade as well as it looks you can, you may have a position in my crew" He paused as his inhaled the smoke him his pipe as his chose his next words carefully "But since you are neither dead nor dying you cannot be a part of this ship. However I need an agent bound to the crew but not the ship, one who is free to roam the land and waves, collecting the debts of those that shirk their dues. Can you manage that? To wander strange lands and stranger tides to work your way through. This world, will ye serve?" He asked, only to receive a eager nod from Naruto.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a large empty bottle and spat a pint of ink into it, before corking it and passing it to Naruto who looked at it wearily and sealed it into the seal on his arm and looked to Jones who continued speaking "Take that ink to Tia Dalma, the voodoo priestess and tell her 'Jones asks the debt to be owed to him' and give her the ink, she'll know what to do, if you need anything else, ask and she might help for a favour." He laughed as he placed his tetacled hand on Naruto's shoulder and watched as he sank through the floor and smirked at the look of panic on the boys face and laughed  
>"That boy has a touch of destiny about him."<p>

With Naruto...

Naruto held back a yelp as he dropped from the ceiling, only to land in a heap on the floor. He sighed as he stood up and glanced up, only to find himself staring at and being stared at by a glass jar, filled to the brim of various coloured eyeballs. This time he did yelp, only to find a feminine hand on his shoulder. He turned round, to find himself being watched by the owner of the hand, Madame Tia Dalma voodoo priestess, also known as Calypso.

"Who are you, who comes a wandering into my shop?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto looked thoughtful as he showed her the bottle of ink he was given by Jones.  
>"Squid-face sent me with this" gestures with the bottle "He told me, to call upon an owed debt by the Voodoo priestess."<p>

Tia looked at him for a moment with a straight face before breaking into giggles.  
>"That is classic, Naruto" She began, ignoring the look on Naruto's face, which was a mix of shock and confusion, as he wondered why nearly everyone knew his name here, he shrugged before asking<p>

"What is it you need the ink for?" He looked puzzled Tia looked bemused

"For a tattoo oh course, one that allows you ta breath unda water, communicate wit Jones and as an added extra Jones ability to phase thru ships to others if ya know where, Though if you please put some of you chak-ra in here."

Naruto nodded and pushed his chakra to his hand, only now noticing the colour to it, it was previously a dark blue and was now an icy purple _**(AN. Think Mizore's hair colour from Rosario +Vampire)**_. He pushed some of the purple energy sink into the glass and ink, he noticed that the ink started to shift within the jar and move as Tia Dalma started the work on the tattoo.

Naruto opened his eyes from the rest he was having, before bolting up when he remembered the tattoo, he winced at the slight pain in his arm and shoulders. Which were wrapped in bandages along with his neck and under his ears.  
>"What the tattoo is, is a kraken, it touches your ear and mouth so you can listen and speak to Jones, the other other tentacle touches your mouth so you can breathe underwater, and it wraps around your shoulders to allow the phasing through the hulls of ships and the sea bed" She explained to him "Anyting else you be needin?"<p>

Naruto looked thoughtful before speaking "A map that contains the names and locations of those that currently hold a deal with Squid-face, also including the expiry date and boundaries of the deal bartered"

Tai laughed, before answering "You don't ask for anything small eh, Naru? Well I tell you what, if you do something for me, I'll make you that map, so what do you say?"

Naruto thought about it before nodding "What do you need me to do?" He asked wondering what might be important enough to get a stranger to do the job.

"I need you to travel to Isla Demur-ta and swim into the main treasure room, in there there will be a stone Aztec chest inside are gold coins bring me the one with the gold chain on it. Also you will see the body of a man, wearing a odd looking hat, wit a huge feather stickin out of it, he'll be dead. But bring im back anyway, all of im if at al possible. Watch out for sharks Naru."

Naruto nodded as he though of the name of his destination as he walked through the wooden wall of the priestesses hut and vanishing with a ripple of seawater cascading down the wall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keep reading and reviewing, heck even send a question <em>**


End file.
